


The Cursed Heart

by DBZking119



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZking119/pseuds/DBZking119
Summary: A story based on an OC paring from me and my girlfriends massive role play universe. By all means tell me what you think of the stroy being told here i'm eager to hear





	1. Chapter 1

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

 

Silence, that was all there was silence, no one said a word as they left the trial grounds. Before their eyes they saw their friend Kaede Akamatsu executed in brutal horrific fashion. No one said a word but yet a million thoughts raced through their heads, who brought them here? Why were they being forced to play this despair inducing killing game? Could they really rise above the despair they felt in their hearts and live on? They had to for Kaedes sake but even in the silence his face said it all, Shuichi Saihara was not the same as he was when the trial began altho they had only known each other for a short time Kaded and Shuichi had grown close but it was clear just by the way he carried himself now that in losing Kaede he lost a part of himself as well.

A voice spoke up “Hey Shuichi…..are you feeling alright?” the normally upbeat Kaito Momota asked the timid detective. Shuichi just stopped in place looking up at the sky, “How do you think I feel I just watched Kaede get executed in front of me…..and I’m the one who put her to death.” Another voice spoke up, “Hey you may be a degenerate male but…..what happened to Kaede wasn’t your fault it was that build a bear rejects fault and we all know it.” The neo akido master told him. Shuichi turned back to them there was a look of real anger in his usually calm eyes, “Not tenko, monokuma didin’t kill Keade….I did, I’m the one who found her guilty I’m the one who connected the dots and proved that she was the killer, it’s the same as if I killed her myself.

 

Rayoma stepped forward waring his usually monotone look on his face however his voice contained slightly more emotion than usual, “You still have a ways to go Shuichi, do you think this is what Kaede would want? You sitting around feeling guilty about her death? You know damn well that that isn’t what she would want.” The tennis champion proclaimed. Shuichi just shook his head turning around, “My talent does nothing but hurt people and make them hate me this is why I refuse to use it,…. I need to be alone.” With those words the ultimate detective made his way back to the main building disappearing into the night as he moved further into the darkness. The ultimate supreme leader rolled his eyes, “What a dope death is part of the world especially in a game like this its something he needs to get over.” They heard a low growl and the blonde inventor spoke up, “Can’t you ever say anything without being an annoying little jackass?” Kokichi let out a small chuckle, “Here’s something for you to ponder you stupid cum dumpster, another killing will happen, in a game like this it’s inevitable and when that happens we are going to need the ultimate detective on our side or we are going to spend the entire trial chasing our tails.” 

 

Everyone looked at each other as much as they hated to admit it Kokichi had a point, they needed Shuichi. “Someone should talk to him.” The ultimate robot K1B0 spoke up. Everyone looked at each other again, Shuichi was delectate, this needed to be handled with care, after about thirty seconds of awkward silence the ultimate maid spoke up, “I shall….speak with him perhaps I can bring him around.” After she spoke Kirumi made her way into the main building hoping she could bring Shuichi around before he shut everyone out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

 

Kirumi made her way into the main building of the academy for gifted juveniles beginning her search for the ultimate detective, a soft sound of a piano gave her the answer as to where he was located, she made her way to Kaede’s ultimate lab. The door to the lab, painted to look like piano keys, was cracked open just a bit she put her hand on the door’s handle and slowly opened it the rest of the way. The soft melody of Clair de Lune by Debussy filled the room, Shuichi stood on the other side looking out the window into the starry night sky, and while he didn’t turn to Kirumi he still knew of her presence. “Whoever you are I told you I wanted to be left alone, so leave me.” The ultimate detective snapped slightly making it clear he was in an irritable mood. The ultimate maid wasn’t dissuaded and stepped into the lab that had once belonged to the ultimate pianist, “Shuichi,….please just listen to me….believe it or not I….understand how you feel.” 

 

His patience reaching its braking point he turned around his eyes were fighting back tears, “HOW? HOW COULD YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL KIURMI? THE WOMAN I LOVED IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME ILL NEVER SEE HERE AGAIN BECAUSE OF MY ACTIONS! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE?” Kirumi’s composure never broke even when Shuichi yelled at her with all of his might, “Because I too once betrayed the one that I loved, I told him to his face that I didn’t love him when I loved him with all my heart.” The ultimate detective seemed to calm down a bit when her words reached his ears, he never figured Kirumi of all people would fall in love, she simply didin’t seem like the type, his curious nature had been peeked he had to know more. “Why…would you tell him something like that if you loved him too?” Kirumi sat down by the piano letting out a small sigh, “I guess you could say I did it to protect him…. for whatever that’s worth he and I simply cannot be together, fate refuses to let it be.” The blue haired detective sat down beside her, he could sense genuine sadness in her voice as she spoke, perhaps she knew exactly how he felt, “Tell me what happened.” He said to her sympathetically, if kirumi trusted him enough to open up to him he owed it to her to hear her full story. 

 

The ultimate maid looked strange as if she was struggling to find her words, something that was odd for her indeed, after a few moments she finally spoke her voice laced with sadness, “His name was….Mark Jourles he’s…the prince of the kingdom of phare, we met when we were 3 years old and even then I knew he and I were meant to be together but…..fate had other plans for the two of us, when….I was 5 years old…my mother took me away when she realized that we were falling in love, it wasn’t until I turned 13 that she finally told me why.” Shuichi looked at her, “Did she not approve of your relationship with him with him being a prince and you being a maid?” Kirumi looked down slightly, the keen detective could swear he could see her trying to fight back tears, “In a manner of speaking yes that’s why but…it goes deeper than that, long ago many generations back…the Jorules cursed the tojo family to be maids forever, they used to be utterly ruthless warlords but….marks grandfather Ebert changed that however, the curse came with an additional clause…..a Jourles can never marry a Tojo, I….lied to mark when he found me years later on my first day at hopes peak I lied to him because…..he didn’t know about the curse and….i couldn’t bare to break his heart by telling him.” In that moment Shuichi saw something he never thought he would see, a single tear fell down Kirumi’s cheek, he didn’t want to believe what he was hearing, it sounded like a story of pure fantasy, and yet Kirumi’s words were spoken with conviction and dignity, she meant every word. “I had no idea Kirumi…..” he smiled at her wiping the tear off of her cheek, she blushed slightly at the contact clearing her throat her voice returning to its usual tone, “My apologies crying in front of someone else defies my duties as a maid.” 

 

The detective simply smiled at her in response, “No Kirumi the crying doesn’t make you a bad maid it just makes you a human like the rest of us.” The ultimate maid smiled at him a bit giving him a silent thank you. They stood up together at the same time Shuichi was the first to find his voice, “I think…I can keep going.” He let a soft smile show on his face, “I’m going to be strong and fulfill Kaedes wish and I’m making a promise to you as well, when we escape this place I’m going to help you find your prince and help you break this curse I make this promise to you as your friend.” Kirumi was taken slightly aback, a friend? She had always been a maid to be employed she never conceded that anyone could view her as a friend, but she smiled all the same giving him a soft hug and uttering three words, “Thank you Shuichi.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Cursed Heart   
Kirumi TojoXOC

The morning came soon enough at the academy for gifted juveniles and as always, the ultimate maid Kirumi Tojo was up with the sun, making breakfast for the rest of her classmates. One by one her fellow classmates filtered into the dining hall taking their seats. As she did every morning she walked over to the table serving the large breakfast she had prepared cooking for thirteen people might have been a daunting task for anyone else but it was nothing for the ultimate maid. Suddenly, they all noticed at once that they were one short, “Where is Shuichi, isin’t he coming to breakfast?” asked Angie, her usual happy tone laced with a slight amount of worry. At that moment as if on que the ultimate detective made his way into the dining hall with one noticeable difference about him, “Oh hey look he got rid of the emo hat.” Kokichi said with his usual sly smirk. “Have manners at the table Mr Oma.” Kirumi scolded. “Oh, come on Ms maid I’m just having a little fun.” Kokichi spat back. Shuichi made his way to the breakfast table taking his seat between Kirumi and Kaito, the ultimate astronaut gave the detective a look of concern, “Hey man, are you sure you’re feeling alright after yesterday?” 

 

Slightly shaken by the thought of what he had seen yesterday the ultimate detective remembered his promise to Kaede and with it a new resolve formed in his heart. “I won’t lie Kaito, I’m beyond shaken but,..I’m not going to let that stop me I’m going to fulfill Kaede’s wish and get all of you out of here.” At that moment, as if on que the entire dinging hall was filled with a familiar laugh, and in that moment Monokuma made his appearance walking into the dining hall with a sinister grin. “Awww that’s so cute that you think you’re little “friendship bond” is gonna get you through.” He said with a smirk. “When the chips are down you will all turn on each other all you need is a nudge in the right direction.” With those words he walked around the room handing out what looked like small video pads. The ultimate tennis player was the first to speak, “What are these things.” He said in his usual monotone. Monokuma shot him a wicked grin, “It’s the next motive, and this one is a real doozy on each pad is a video of something you each hold dear, ill leave you all to ponder on what that is.” With those words the black and white bear made his way out of the room. The room fell into an awkward silence, what had been a somewhat upbeat morning had turned sour in an instant. Maki was the first to find her voice, “Look, obviously the best course of action is not to watch these we would be playing right into monokuams hands.” Everyone nodded their heads silently agreeing.

 

The day passed by without much incident, Kirumi spent most of the day checking out her ultimate lab it had washing machines, cleaning supplies, everything a maid such as herself would need. After a long day she made her way back to her bedroom to relax for the evening, her eyes landed on the monopad on her night stand. In that moment her curiosity got the better of her, she hesitated only for a moment before pressing the play button and her eyes widened when the video began,”Mark?”


	4. Chapter 4

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

Kirumi sat on her bed stunned beyond words, what she saw in the video was none other than Mark Jourles, the man she loved with all her heart. How Monokuma had obtained a video of mark she had absolutely no idea but she sat down on her bed and listened intently. “Hey Kirumi, I…hope this video finds you well, I know we havnt talked in some time but…..theirs something I desperately have to tell you.” She pressed pause, this wasn’t what she expected at all, when she had last seen Mark she had broken his heart and yet he seemed as happy as ever, she pressed play needed to sate her curiosity. “Look Kirumi, I know about the curse and….I understand why you didn’t want to tell me.” His face shifted into the most beautiful heartwarming smile, one which she longed to see in person again, “I think I may have found a way to break the curse so you and I can finally be together.” 

Kirumi could barely believe her ears, a way to break her family’s curse? Could she truly be with the love of her life as her heart had always desired? “I think I’ve found a way all we have to do.” Her heart sank in her chest as the video cut to static the video of her prince replaced with a picture of monokuma the screen read, “Want to find out more? You simply need to graduate.” Kirumi thought to her self, graduation, that meant killing, if she truly desired to see mark again she would have to sacrifice the lives of all of her friends to do so.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the academy the ultimate tennis player Rayoma Hoshi wandered the halls, his destination being the lab of the ultimate child caregiver Maki Harukawa. He turned down the hallway and there she was, standing ever vigilant over her ultimate lab preventing anyone from entering, the reason why being something Rayoma had recently discovered. “It’s late Rayoma shouldn’t you be turning in soon?” she said in her typical emotionless tone. Rayoma stood in front of her taking a drag off his cigarette, “I was planning on it but we need to talk.” He gestured to the monopad he was holding, “I know who you are ultimate assassin.” Maki’s eyes widened on instinct she reached for the knife she kept hidden in her belt under her skirt only to have Rayoma grab her wrist, “Relax….I don’t want any trouble I just….want to ask you a favor.” Maki looked at him raising an eyebrow, “What kind of favor?” Rayoma gestured to the monopad, “The monopad I received was yours…and I get the strangest feeling that you have mine…I wanna see it.” Maki looked at him puzzled, “Why? We all agreed not to watch them.” Rayoma nodded, “I know but hear me out….im not like the rest of you I have nothing to live for no reason to keep going but…. If that video can show me something I care about maybe…..I can have a reason I can stand and fight with all of you.” Maki hesitated for a moment, every cell in her brain was screaming that this was a bad idea yet Rayomas words stirred something within her heart and she reluctantly handed him the monopad.

Rayoma took the monpad flipping it on and in an instant his face turned form a look of hope to a look of sadness. Maki looked at him, “Are you alright?” her voice was laced with concern. Rayoma just nodded putting the monpad under his arm, “Ya….im fine im going to trun in for the night.” With those words the ultimate tennis player walked off into the hallway towards his lab bumping into the ultimate maid, she seemed to be wandering aimlessly. “Good evening Kirumi….are you alright? You look lost.” Kirumi finally snapped out of her trance, “Oh yes I….just have a lot on my mind at the moment mr hoshi.” Rayoma smiled a bit at her, “You have the, im in need of a drink look on your face Kirumi.” She let out a small chuckle nodding causing Rayoma to chuckle along with her, “Come on step into my office I have just the thing.” He gestured her into his ultimate lab.

 

A few minutes later Rayoma and Kirumi were sitting on a bench in Rayoma’s ultimate lab a small bottle of alcohol and two glasses sitting between them, “Rayoma…can we talk for a moment.” The ultimate tennis player nodded sipping from his glass, “Sure go ahead, I may not talk much but I’m a good listener.” She nodded her face holding a somber look, “Against our agreement …I watched my motive video….and on it…..was the man that I loved.” Rayoma set his glass down, “The prince, right? Shuichi mentioned it to me earlier today.” Kirumi nodded a single tear falling from her eye, “It was wonderful to see his face…to hear his voice again, and he even told me he found a way to break my curse.” Rayoma smiled at her slightly, “So you have a reason to fight huh? That’s the opposite of what I have.” Kirumi looked at him slightly puzzled, “What do you mean.” Rayoma looked down slightly, “I watched my video too….it was blank….even if we do get out of here there isint any kind of peace awaiting me.” Kirumi looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, “Rayoma….I am so sorry.” He smiled a bit, “Don’t be Kirumi, instead be happy that you have something to fight for.” Kirumi nodded finding comfort in his words. “Kirumi…..if I could help you find your prince again….maybe that would make me good for something ya know?” Kirumi gave him a look of shock, “Rayoma….what your suggesting is insane…..” He chuckled knelling down picking up a tennis ball off the floor. “Insane? Not at all Kirumi at this point it’s the only thing I’m good for ….exchange my worthless life to help give someone else the strength to fight…….this I can do.” In that moment her resolve hardened, she reached for the wall grabbing a broom stick if one had walked past the room they would have heard a large cracking sound as she caved in the back of Rayoma’s skull.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

 

The trial was heating up quickly, only that morning had they discovered the body of Rayoma Hoshi. Kirumi had been silent for most of the trial letting the rest of her classmates’ debate among themselves, a whirlwind of emotions swirled inside her, was all this worth it? Killing Rayoma? Risking the lives of all her classmates’? All for a chance to see Mark again? She was knocked from her train of thought when Shuichi spoke to her, “Kirumi…..you’re the only one who could have done this.” She looked at him doing her best to mask her worry, “Really? And are you prepared to stand by that statement?” Shuichi gave pause, “Kirumi…I don’t want to believe you did this…you were so kind to me you helped me after what happened with kaede but…..if you did this then I have no choice but to find the truth.” 

 

Kirumi did her best to hide the anger on her face, almost braking her composure she looked over the ultimate detective, “You wish to find the truth do you? Tell mere Shuichi where did that get Kaede?” Shuichi froze in place her words cutting into his heart like a knife, “She died in your pursuit of the truth Shuichi, how do you think she would feel if she was here right now watching you accuse someone you called a friend?” Shuichi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, her words fell into his stomach like a rock and hardened into pure unfettered anger, “Kirumi….I didn’t want to believe it was you but now…..I have all the evidence I need.” 

Kirumi smirked at him, “Proof? Please you have nothing to connect me to Rayomas death we know the method true, however you have nothing that confirms me as the killer.” Shuichi felt his patience snap he had been holding the evidence back not wanting to face the truth, but with the remark about Kaede it stopped being about saving everyone’s life, for Shuichi it became personal. Shuichi reached into his pocket holding up a piece of black fabric, “This is the final clue that proves you’re guilty Kirumi.” Kirumi scoffed, “Please that’s nothing more than a piece of trash.” Shuichi held it up clearly for everyone to see, “No it isint take a closer look it has a metal circle laced through the stitching.” Kibo took a closer look, “It’s…..one of Kirumi’s gloves.” The entire room feel silent, Kiurmi’s composure began to crack a tear falling down her cheek, her heart sank in her chest, Shuichi had her dead to rights, he began laying out the closing argument for the case. “Kirumi murdered Rayoma in his ultimate lab by beating him over the head with a broom stick and then drowning him in his sink.” “Stop it please just stop” Kirumi thought to herself. “Then using items in Rayoma’s lab Kirumi made a zip line and was able to transport his body to the gym via the upper window.” “Mark….i’m so sorry ….ill never get to see you again ….ill never get to tell you I’m sorry for breaking your heart.” Tears fell down Kirumi’ s cheeks as Shuichi continued, “Then she hid his body inside the piranha tank knowing it would be revealed the next day during Himiko’s magic trick, making her look guilty, and that is the truth of the case, am I wrong Kirumi Tojo, the ultimate maid?” Her composure finally broken kirumi buried her face in her hands crying.

 

Monokuma let out a laugh, “What a trial thrills, chills and drama just the way I like it and with that its everyone’s favorite time again VOTING TIME!” Everyone casted their votes, in one final act of defiance Kirumi casted her for Shuichi but it did her no good, her fate had already been sealed. Everyone stepped of their podiums to confront Kirumi, “Kirumi…. why…why did you do it…all you ever did was care of us…. why would you do this?” Tenko said trying to maintain her composure. Kirumi struggled to find her words so Monokuma spoke for her, “Your little maid friend threw it all away for love here ill show you.” He grinned pressing a button on his chair causing her motive video to play on every screen in the room. “Is that…..your prince?” Shuichi asked her. She nodded managing to speak through her tears, “It is…he’s still looking for me he….he wants to see me again…..i’m so sorry to all of you but I had no choice I,” She buried her face into her hands again crying, “I just wanted to see the man I loved again.” Monokuma let out another laugh, “Yepp she threw all of you under the bus for a chance at love, ya she really cares about all of you doesn’t she.” “SHUT UP!” came a cry, everyone looked around to see that the cry had been uttered by Shuichi.

 

“Don’t you see what he’s doing? He’s trying to get us to hate her.” Miu scoffed, “Ugh hello earth to dumb fuck, she was willing to throw all our lives away for her own personal gain, we should hate her.” Kaito stepped forward, “No….I agree with Shuichi, kirumi isint some cold blooded killer.” Kirumi looked up at them. Even after what she did they still believed in her, “Rayoma….he gave his life so I could see Mark again ….he let me murder him.” One by one they all made their way to stand next to Kirumi not letting their bond be broken by Monokuma’s manipulations, “Stand by her all you want you little snots its time to move on to the punishment phase.” Shuichi stood in front of her, “Kirumi run, find your prince and go get help we will stay here and hold off Monokuma GO!” Kirumi nodded running off as fast as she could determined to find help for her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

Kirumi’s eyes opened, was she dead? She wasn’t sure but when her gaze moved upward she began to believe so because standing over her was none other than the man she killed, Rayoma Hoshi. “Hello Kirumi.” He said to her in his usual monotone. Kirumi sat up her hands had scars all over them but the rest of her body remained untouched, “What…what happened to me? The last thing I remember was being cut up by saw blades and…falling….I should be dead.” She heard a voice from across the room, “Ya welcome to the club you and everyone else here should be dead.” Kirumi turned her head finding a sight that shocked her eyes across the room sat Rentaro Amani and Kaede Akamatsu, “This is impossible…..you’re both dead.” Kaede smiled slightly, “We should be but…for some reason we are still alive I had the same reaction as you when I woke up and found Rentaro here.” 

A few hours passed and after a through scouting of the room it was clear to kirumi that they were trapped the only way to exit the room was via a giant steel door, on the wall to the south was a wall full of monitors displaying different camera feeds from the academy above, there was food enough to keep them fed for a long while as well as several beds lining the east wall. After reconciling with everyone kirumi sat down beside her friends, “So do we know why we are here? Why would the one in charge of this killing game spare us.” Rentaro spoke up, “I may have a hunch,” With those words he pulled out a small letter from under his pillow, “I found this when I first landed here but I wanted to wait until we had more people around to open it, my guess is that it may contain answers.” 

Everyone gathered around Rentaro as he opened the letter and read it aloud. to whoever finds this first know that you’re safe in this room I put this letter here at great risk, the mastermind of this killing game isint within the school she is outside watching our every move. She asked me to arrange this killing game and kill all of you but you’re my friends so I refused. I attend this school with you I won’t reveal who I am until the end but trust me ill make sure all of you are safe. The executions as well as the killings are all non-lethal but I had to make them look as convincing as possible to keep the mastermind fooled, help will be arriving soon and when it does we can all go back to our lives and our friends, the best of luck to all of you. 

Kaede smiled a bit, “So…we all have the chance to get out of this alive.” Rayoma nodded, “It seems that way …. depending on if help arrives on time or not.” Kirumi turned her attention to the monitors gesturing for her friends to look, they all turned their attention to the monitors and they saw Shuichi and Himiko standing in a makeshift graveyard with four grave stones, all etched with the names of the dead. Shuichi kneeled down placing a rose on Kaede and Kiurmis grave, “I’m so sorry…..that my talent got both of you killed…..if you guys are watching, I want you to know that…it wasn’t personal and if I could take it all back….I would….and Kirumi….i’m sorry you never got to see your prince again.” Himiko nodded smiling a bit, “That was really nice Shuichi.” The ultimate mage walked up to Rayoma’s grave placing a rose on the tombstone, “Rayoma….I….like you…I really like you a lot….I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when you were here maybe if I did….you would have thought you had something live for.” The little witch took of her hat in respect a single tear sliding down her face.” The inhabitants of the cell just watched the monitors deep sadness forming in their hearts they could only hope rescue would arrive soon.

 

Days turned into weeks as the killing game continued more and more of the students had found their way into the massive prison cell. First it was Tenko and Angie followed by Kiyo shortly after. A few days beyond that Miu had arrived and Gonta shortly after, the final two to arrive where Kokichi and Kaito. They all awoke to kaito banging on the door, “HEY I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME LET US OUT.” Rentaro grumbled at him, “Just knock it off, that was the first thing that Kaede and I tried when we got here if it worked we would have been out of here by now.” Then as if on que they heard a loud banging on the other side of the door, “What the fuck was that? I need my fucking beauty sleep.” Kaito slowly stepped back as the door was ripped from its hinges on the outside and a large muscular man and a muscular woman stepped inside, the man shouted to the outside of the door, “HEY WE FOUND EM THEY’RE IN HERE!” He then turned to the woman,” Nice work by the way Akane.” The woman looked at him winking, “You too Nekomaru.” A thinn man with brown hair stepped into the room, Kokichi glanced up at him, “Who the hell are you.” The man looked at him smiling, “My name is Makoto Niegi, my friends and I are here to rescuse you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where im going to have to start explaning a few things about the expanded universe my girlfriend and I created it contains just about every fictional property you can imagine as far as video games and anime so in short every character from previous danganrompa games are alive and well some are parried with other characters from danganrompa and others are paired with OC'S my girlfriend and I came up with. if you want a full list feel free to PM me and ill break it down for anyone who wants to know

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

“You attended hopes peak with all of us, after the tragedy, unknown to us, you all went missing, kidnapped to be used in a new killing game. But we picked up an S.O.S signal from here a few days ago and mounted a rescue attempt.” Makoto explained to the room full of very confused students. Kokichi spoke up, “Ok then why don’t we remember any of this?” A woman with light purple hair stepped forward, “We believe the mastermind used some kind of technology to alter your memories of your time at hopes peak just like they did with ours.” Makotos wife Kyoko spoke. Kaede stepped forward, “So how can we help the rest of our friends?” Makoto smiled at her, “We are working on that now you guys are going to go to the trial grounds and stop the trial we will take care of the rest.” Then a shout came from outside, “WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?” An incredibly angry Hiyoko Saionji stormed into the room her eyes looking around before they final rested on Kokichi, “YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!” Kokichi looked at her puzzled, “I’m sorry do I know you?” Hiyoko stormed up to him grabbing him by his collar, “I’M YOUR GIRLFIREND YOU MORON AND I SAW WHAT YOU FUCKING DID DURING THIS KILLING GAME OF YOURS, YOUR ASS IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!” A strong firm arm grabbed Hiyoko pulling her off, “Hiyoko now isint the time.” Gundham Tanaka spoke, his wife Aoi spoke up next, “He’s right the rest of the class is still in danger.” With those words they made their way to the trial grounds for the final class trial to save the rest of their friends. 

Tsmugi let out a sigh of relief when the rest of her class walked in, everyone else however had a look of pure shock on their faces, “K K KAEDE?!” Shuichi exclaimed. Kaede just smiled making her way to her podium, “It’s me Shuichi …I’m so proud of you you’ve learned how to stand up for yourself.” Kibo was the next to find his voice, “Miu? But….but you died.” Miu smirked taking her spot next to him, “Please, don’t get mushy on me robot boy this isint over yet.” Himiko managed to speak through her tears, “T T Tenko?” She hugged her tightly, “Tenko I’m so sorry please forgive me for never making up with you.” Tenko just smiled and returned the hug, “Hey Himiko its ok you took my advice and started living life facing forward I couldn’t be prouder of you.” She said taking her spot on her podium. One by one the rest of their classmates filtered in causing Tsmugi to breathe a sigh of relief, “Help must have finally come thank god.” Rentaro raised his eyebrow, “Then that means…..you’re the one who gave us that letter Tsmugi?” Tsmugi nodded smiling, “Yes I am now we need to get of here before.” As if on que all the monitors in the trial room went to static and on every screen came a video feed of a short girl with green hair, “Really you cosplaying twit? I gave you one simple job, put them through a killing game and you couldn’t even do that right.” Tsmugi just grinned, “Sorry Monica but there was no way I was going to kill my friends.” Monica just let out a sinister smirk, “Very well then but I still have one last ace up my sleeve.” She pulled out a device that looked like a remote controller and pressed the button, at first nothing seemed to happen but then one by one everyone began to notice that Kibo’s eyes had turned red.

 

Monica let out a sinister grin, “I had a little chip installed in his head just to make sure I had an ace in the hole, now Kibo I want you to kill all of them, save Tsmugi for last I want her to watch all her friends die first.” Kibo just nodded raising his arm cannon speaking in a robotic tone, “Yes mistress Monica your will shall be done.” Miu looked at Kibo her face rife with concern, “Kibo no…you’re not her tool you can make your own choices….fight her Kibo I know you can.” Suddenly one of Kibos eyes turned its normal color, “I’m sorry everyone…shes in my head I can barely control myself….i’m sorry….I couldn’t escape with all of you like we promised…..goodbye….ill miss all of you.” With those words Kibo pressed a small button under his wrist a voice rang out, “Self-destruct sequence has been activated 10 seconds to detonation.” Shuichi shouted, “EVERYONE GET DOWN!” Everyone dove away from their podiums making their way to the elevator just seconds before Kibo exploded ending the existence of the ultimate robot. 

 

Everyone made their way to the surface save for Miu who wished to be left in peace, the last they saw of her she was digging though a pile of rubble where Kibo had been. Kirumi winced a bit as the light form the surface met her eyes, she looked around at her fellow classmates, Shuichi and Kaede were embracing each other tightly tears running down both of their faces. Maki was hugging Kaito tightly she thought she could make out her calling him a moron over everyone’s collective voices but she wasn’t sure. Then her eyes met the other side of the court yard where she saw a red headed man talking with Kyoko, she recognized him immediately and called to him, “MARK!” Upon hearing her voice Mark turned around spotting her, “Kirumi…..” They began running towards each other meeting in the center of the courtyard, pulling one another into a warm loving embrace as Mark lifted her off her feet spinning her around, Kirumi had never felt so relieved in her life she was finally in the arms of the man she loved after all these years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note that needs to be cleared up Mark's mother is a sayin and asari mix shes the daughter of Xaiver and samara Xaiver is the son of trunks briefs and hope logan hope logan is the daughter of raven and beast boy I wasn't lying when I said our universe was massive lol

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

 

Kirumi just sobbed onto Marks shoulder crying her heart out trying to speak though her tears, “Mark please I’m….I’m so sorry it killed me to lie to you.” Mark just smiled warmly at her as he always did and put his finger to her lips, “Kirumi it’s alright don’t cry I know why you lied to me and I forgive you.” Kirumi just smiled through her tears as one final tear rolled down her cheek she said the words her heart had longed to say for so many years, “I love you Mark Jourles….I love with you all my heart, ive always loved you and curse or no cruse I want to be with you.” Mark didn’t speak in response instead her just pressed his lips to hers pulling her into a warm loving kiss. Kirumi melted into his arms this what she had always wanted to press her lips to his in a showing of her eternal love she was slightly disappointed when mark boke off the kiss but his warm smile quickly made up for that, “I love you too Kirumi Tojo and you’ll be happy to know that I found a way to break your curse soon you and I will be free to be together.” 

Kirumi opened her eyes to speak causing a small blush to come over her face when she saw that all of her classmates were staring at them, she cleared her throat, “Everyone this is Mark Jourles he’s the prince I told you about.” Mark smiled waving at them, “Hello its wonderful to meet you all…..Himiko?” Himiko smiled waving at him, “Hello prince Mark.” Tenko looked at Himiko raising an eyebrow, “You know him Himiko?” Himiko nodded smiling, “Yepp I’m the court mage in training for his family my mentor recommended me to them.” Mark smiles hugging her, “Mother and father will be glad to know that you’re safe.” Shuichi spoke up, “Prince Mark…..we want to help you break Kirumi’s curse I made her a promise…will you let us come back to phare with you?” Mark smiled nodding, “By all means, the castle is large enough to accommodate all of you, follow me and I’ll get us transportation.” 

 

A few days passed but eventually the group made their way into the castle of phare, as they walked into the entrance hall they were greeted by two people descending the grand staircase, Marks father Eliwood and his mother Fei, Eliwood spoke first, “Ah Mark you’ve returned …and with Kirumi too my word.” Kirumi smiled bowing her head respectfully, “It’s wonderful to see you again Sir Eliwood and lady Fei.” Fei smiled, “All of these new faces, And Himiko too my my my what a reunion.” They were soon greeted by a tall lanky man in a yellow trench coat and a black top hat, he only possessed one eye, “Sir Eliwood Lady Fei I believe I have finally found……Himiko?” Himiko smiled a few tears falling down her face as she ran up and hugged him, “Hello Bill, everyone this is my mentor Bill Cypher he taught me everything I know about magic. Bill smiled tipping his hat, “Hello everyone nice to meet all of you, Himiko Mabel is going to be so happy to hear that you’re safe I’ll call her and tell her at once.” Mark smiled turning to his parents, “Mother father may they stay at the castle they wish to help with breaking Kiurmi’s curse.” Eliwood nodded smiling, “Of course they can I can set them up with rooms at once.” 

 

The day slowly turned to night, Mark spent the entire day showing Kirumi’s friends around the castle, he was now in his personal bedroom getting ready for bed he stripped down to a pair of tight black shorts the moonlight shining in through his window off of his well-defined muscular arms and torso, he was knocked from his thoughts when he heard a noise coming from his doorway. He turned his head to look finding Kirumi standing in his doorway she was waring a silver robe, “Hey Kirumi.” He smiled at her, “Can’t sleep? It’s alright if you can’t I can’t get you anything you want to help you sleep.” Kirumi didn’t speak a word she just strode into his room wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, “Mark Jourles…..the only thing I want tonight is you.” She untied the sash on her robe letting it drop from her body, Mark felt nervous at first but that feeling was soon replaced with a feeling of pure loving desire as her deeply returned her loving kiss using his free hand to shut and lock the door to his room so they wouldn’t be disturbed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

Mark yawned as the sunlight shined into the room his eyes landing on a very beautiful very naked Kiurmi lying next to him, he smiled holding her in his arms causing her to stir, “Hum? What happened?” Her eyes widened and her mouth formed into a smile, “Oh my it…. wasn’t a dream?” Mark chuckled kissing her forehead, “No it diffidently wasn’t a dream.” Kirumi got up from the bed her large naked ass jiggling behind her as she pulled her panties on, “You were incredible Mark…..that was….my first time by the way.” Mark smiled getting up pulling his shorts on, “Don’t be bashful ….it was mine too.” They both chuckled embracing each other again kissing lovingly, “We should get dressed I want to eat breakfast in the garden like we did when we were children.” Mark smiled nodding, “That sounds like a wonderful idea your friends can join us.” 

Everyone was sitting in the large garden outside the castle eating breakfast, the large cherry blossom trees above their heads swayed in the breeze, “My god this place is beautiful.” Tsmugi said eating her breakfast. Himiko smiled, “Isin’t it? I can’t wait till I’m a full court mage so I can live here and see this beauty every day.” Shuichi smiled taking a cherry blossom, putting it in Kaede’s hair, “I’ll make sure to drop by once and a while myself.” Kaede blushed, “Don’t you mean we Shuichi?” Tenko raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean? Care to fill the rest of us in?” Shuichi smiled a small blush coming over his face, “Well….Kaede and I decided to start dating.” Kirumi chuckled, “I figured as much the way you’ve been looking at each other all morning.” Kokichi took a bite of his food, “So when do we start working on breaking this curse?” Mark nodded, “After breakfast Bill and I managed to find a way to do it but…. its going to be very dangerous.” Shuichi smiled, “After what we just went through this is going to be simple by comparison.” Mark chuckled, “Very well come to the library in about ten minutes we will have everything ready.”

Everyone made their way to the library finding Mark sitting at a table with a large book, “Thank you all for coming now Shuichi I take it Kirumi told you about my family’s history and the origins of the curse.” Shuichi nodded, “Yes she did but she didn’t say there was a way to break it.” Mark nodded, “For a long time we had no idea but we do now and the answer lies in the deepest level of the Jourles crypt beneath the castle.” Himiko shivered a bit, “But the crypt is full of traps and dark evil spirts.” Mark nodded noting her concern, “I know Himiko but it’s the only way the way to break the curse lies in the lowest tomb of the first Jourles a man named Caspian, the one who cast the curse to begin with his sword holds the key to breaking the curse.” Kiyo nodded, “If the history is true then that would indeed be our best shot at breaking the curse.” Mark stood up looking out the window, “Look I won’t lie…. this will be dangerous indeed, so if any of you want to back out I would understand.” The room fell silent but to everyone’s surprise Shuichi was the first to find his voice, “I made a promise to Kirumi I don’t care how hard I have to fight or how hard this is going to be I will keep my promise.” One by one everyone agreed, Kirumi smiled a tear falling down her cheek, “Thank you…..all of you I….never dreamed I would find such good friends.” Mark smiled kissing her cheek, “Well then we will take the rest of the day to prepare then tommorw at dawn we depart for the crypt.”


	10. Chapter 10

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

Everyone stood outside the entrance to the castle catacombs, Himiko uttered some magic words in a strange language causing the stone doors to slide open, at that moment another man with red hair stepped into the chamber, he was older than mark and his eyes were a stunning gold color, Kirumi recognized him instantly, “Roy?” she said smiling. Roy nodded smiling at her, “It’s been a long time Kirumi it’s wonderful to see you again.” Mark smiled, “Everyone this is my half-brother Roy and he will be joining us.” Kokichi raised an eyebrow, “Half brother?” Roy nodded, “Yes my mother…. died when I was young a few years after her death father was wed to Marks mother, so he and I are half-brothers.” Mark smiled putting his arm around Roy, “Bah as close as you and I are we might as well be full blooded brothers.” Roy smiled nodding, “Let’s get down there find the sword and break that curse.” 

 

The crypt was incredibly dark but thankfully with a few lanterns they were able to light the way, Kaede stayed close to Shuichi, “God its creepy in here it feels like something could jump out at us at any moment.” As If on que Kokichi jumped out from behind the next corner waring a skull over his head, “BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!” he shouted only to get a surprise when Maki punched him in the face out of pure reaction, “Oops sorry about that.” Maki said with a massive shit eating grin on her face. Kokichi grumbled standing up, “Ugh huh sure you are Maki.” Mark rolled his eyes as they reached a large open alcove, “Alright this is the half way point we can make camp here for the night.” Roy smiled, “Here ill start a fire so we can cook.” With those words he stacked a small pile of fire wood in the center of the room taking a sharp inhale and shooting fire from his lips causing everyone aside from Mark and Kirumi’s eyes to widen. “How….how the hell did he do that,” Rayoma said a look of pure shock on his face. Mark chuckled, “Well my mother is an asari and a sayin mix…Roy’s mother was a dragon.” Kiyo’s eyes widened, “A dragon? That’s impossible all the dragons died out a long time ago.” Roy chuckled, “There are still a few of us around I’m not a full blood but I have enough that I can still get away with calling myself a dragon.” Kokichi sat down in front of the fire, “Alright so who’s cooking I’m starving over here.” Kirumi chuckled removing cooking supplies from her backpack, “Don’t worry ill handle it.” Mark put his firm hand on her wrist grabbing it, “No my dear allow me you do enough as it is besides soon enough you won’t be a maid anymore.” Kirumi hesitated for a moment but then smiled, “Very well then Mark I do hope your cooking skills have improved since you were a child.” Mark glared at her, “I lit the kitchen on fire once time and you’ll never let me hear the end of it will you.” Kirumi smirked nudging him playfully, “I will remind you about it until the day you die.” 

 

As the hour grew late everyone slowly began to turn in until only Shuichi and Kirumi were up tending to the campfire, “Kirumi you ate a lot during dinner you asked mark to make you seconds, the entire time ive known you ive never seen you eat seconds.” Kiurmi looked at him raising an eyebrow he could tell she was trying to hide something, “Shuichi its nothing im simply tired is all it was a long walk to get to this point and it took a lot out of me. “Shuichi shot her a look, “Kirumi the entire time ive known you you’ve done more strenuous things without breaking a sweat which means either you're letting yourself go, or you're lying so which is it?” Kirumi sighed smiling and shaking her head, “I guess you can’t really hide anything from the ultimate detective can you? Very well ill tell you…but you have to swear to me that you won’t tell another soul until we get out of here and break my curse.” Shuichi nodded smiling, “You know ill keep my lips sealed Kirumi so go ahead tell me what’s up.” Kirumi smiled a look of pure excitement creeping over her face, “Shuichi……I’m pregnant.”


	11. Chapter 11

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

Everyone in the camp woke up to the smell of food one by one coming out of their tents to take their places around the campfire. They all dug into their breakfast noticing that Miu was unusually quiet, Rentaro looked at her, “You’re quite Miu that’s not normal for you…is something wrong.” Miu poked at her food with her fork, “Ya I’m alright I just have a few ideas running through my head right now.” Kiyo raised an eyebrow, “Oh an idea about what?” Miu smiled a bit, “I found Kibo’s head after he blew himself up…. I think I might be able to rebuild him.” Shuichi smiled, “Well Miu you are the ultimate inventor if anyone could do it I think you could.” Miu smirked at him, “Only you would say something like that Shuichi, someone has been thinking about me in their spare time. “She said with a wink causing a blush to form over Shuichi’s face. Kaede smiled grabbing Shuichi by his arm, “Sorry Miu but this one belongs to me.” Miu rolled her eyes, “No shit piano girl you keep his dick once I bring kibo back I’ll have his all to myself.” Kokichi shudder, “To much information bitchlet.” Miu rolled her eyes, “Speaking of which Kokichi whats the deal with that blonde chick of yours.” Kokichi ate his food, “Her name is Hiyoko back when we attended hopes peak I dated her….my memories are slowly coming back to me so…. hopefully we can resume where we left off.” Kaito smirked at him, “She’s feisty probably the perfect woman to keep your ass in line.” Kokichi smirked nudging him, “Least I have a woman space boy.” 

 

About an hour later they moved out moving ever deeper into the crypts, “How much further do we have to go?” Shuichi asked. Mark smiled at him, “Just a little bit further we grab the sword get out and finally break the curse so Kirumi can finally be free.” Kiyo nodded, “Tell me Mark what do you plan to do after the curse is broken?” Mark smiled, “Well……I want to ask Kirumi to marry me.” Kirumi stopped in her tracks, “Mark? So soon? I mean….we just found each other again.” Mark smiled taking her hand, “I know but…there is no other woman in the world I want more than you Kirumi, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.” Kirumi blushed slightly smiling, “Then…..when we get out of here……” She smirked at him, “I want a simple proposal no fancy royal stuff just you….asking me to be your wife.” Mark smiled kissing her cheek, “It’s a promise my dear.” Kirumi returned his kiss, “And…I want a real wedding with flowers and a cake…..it’s been a dream of mine since ive been a little girl.” Mark nodded, “Then that’s what you shall have I shall give you the beautiful wedding that you’ve always dreamed of.”

Himiko spoke some words in a strange magical language opening the final door to the deepest area of the crypt, the entire room had a foul scent in the air it reeked of death making it clear that the doors hadn’t been opened in many years, “Ugh god this place smells like death.” Tenko said with a groan of annoyance. Mark nodded, “No one has set foot in here since this area of the crypt was sealed many years ago.” Kiyo looked around, “This crypt is very old I would say well over 500 years everything in here should be nothing but bones.” Ryoma looked at him, “Then why does it smell like someone just died in here?” Mark stepped forward, “Because Caspian is here waiting for us.” Kokichi raised an eyebrow, “How is that possible? Kiyo said this place was made over 500 years ago no one lives for that long.” Mark nodded, “That’s correct however…..Caspian was a vile soul and he suffers from a curse of his own….he’s here forever a rotting corpse never aloud to pass on to the afterlife.” Kaito froze in place, “Y Y Y you mean he’s a ghost?” Mark shook his head, “No not a ghost….just a vile soul trapped in a rotting body but don’t let that fool you he is still incredibly powerful.” Shuichi nodded, “So….is their anyway we can stop him?” Mark shook his head, “In truth…I don’t know but there’s one thing I do know theirs sixteen of us and only one of him all we have to do is get that sword from him then we can leave him here to rot for all he’s done.” Kirumi smiled putting her hand on her lovers shoulder, “Then let’s go …all of us together once we break my curse….our life together can begin my prince.” Mark smiled kissing her cheek, “Can I count on all of you to see this through to the end?” Kokichi smirked, “No we followed you all the way down here for the hell of it, of course were in besides I’ve always wanted to see a real-life zombie.” Mark smirked nudging him, “Then you won’t be disappointed Mr. Oma.” With those words the group made their way into the inner chamber of the catacombs, on the far side sitting on a makeshift throne of skulls sat the still rotting corpse of Caspian Jourles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a late update working retail during the holiday season hasn't left me with much free time =) please forgive my imperfect self

The Cursed Heart  
Kirumi TojoXOC

“Ah I smell Tojo blood it has been far to long since someone living has graced my domain.” The zombified Caspian said with a sinister cackle. Mark stepped forward, “You have something we require Caspian, you may either hand it over willingly, or we can take it from you.” Caspian chuckled shaking his head, “You foolish young boy, although it seems you’ve inherited my blood it seems you havnt inherited my common sense.” His mouth formed into a sinister smirk as his eyes began to emit an eerie glow. Nothing seemed to happen until Roy began to step away from the group turning around to face them revealing that his eyes now had the same sinister glow, and with a smirk he drew his sword pointing it at Mark. 

 

“Brother……what are you doing?” Mark said, his voice rife with concern. Roy simply smirked at him, “Save it you’re no brother of mine….you are the one who took everything from me you and your bitch of a mother.” Mark was taken aback by what Roy had just said to him, he glared at Caspian, “What did you do to my brother you monster?” Caspian just cackled, “Me? My dear boy I did nothing I simply brought his inner feelings of anger and rage to the surface seems he’s hidden a secret hatred for both you and your mother for quite some time, he simply burred it deep down inside, all I did was bring it to the surface.” Mark quickly drew his own sword blocking Roy’s strike, “Brother listen to me, don’t let this monster control you!” He grunted as he blocked another swing, Roy simply cackled madly in response, “Oh? Does my little brother want mercy? Sorry you’re the only thing standing between me and the throne.” He slashed at Mark again, “For too long I’ve been denied my rightful place and now I HAVE THE POWER TO TAKE IT!” He slashed again this time being countered with a punch to the head. “Roy snap out of it damn it, I don’t wish to hurt you.” 

 

Kirumi and her friends stood back and watched in pure amazement as the battle raged on before them, knowing that none of them could be of much help in a battle of this scale. Kiyo stared his eyes wide in awe, “In all my travels all across the world…..ive never seen something as grand as this.” The battle raged on Mark trying his best not to hurt his brother Roy however pulled no punches landing several brutal blows on mark, suddenly Roy smirked fixing his gaze on Kirumi, “I don’t have to beat you to cause you misery brother, all I have to do is destroy the one you care about most in this world.” With those words Roy inhaled sharply and blew a scorching blast of fire towards Kirumi. Kirumi knowing she couldn’t dodge the blast in time closed her eyes bracing herself for her life to end, however nothing happened and when her eyes opened, they were greeted with a horrible sight. Mark stood before her having jumped in the way of the blast she could tell it had wounded him greatly he appeared to be struggling to stay on his feet. She reached out to the man she loved but rushed to his side as soon as he fell over cradling him in his arms a tear falling down her cheek, “Mark…..please no….you promised me…..you promised me you would never leave me again.” Mark just smiled weakly even at deaths door his happy demeanor never broke, “I couldn’t lose you either my love…..I’m just sorry …..our time reunited was so short…..I love you Kirumi Tojo with all my heart.” With those last words Mark’s eyes closed causing Kiurmi to burst into tears as she held him in her arms. She was broken from her sobbing as Roy raised his sword to strike her down only to be halted by a blinding light. “Please my son stop do not let your inner hatred rule you you’re better than that.” From the blinding flash of light came a spirit of a woman with light blue hair and unspeakable beauty Roy just starred at her the evil glow fading from his eyes, “Mother?”


End file.
